


SPN- Angel Warrior Castiel And Misha Collins Tribute- The Warrior Song (Remix Fanvid)

by egoismt



Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, M/M, Remix, Sean Householder, Song: The Warrior Song (Remix), fighting scenes, 凶鬼惡靈, 剪輯, 戰士卡, 混音, 超自然檔案 - Freeform, 邪惡力量 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: My tribute to the beloved angel warrior Castiel (2008-2020) and the amazing actor Misha Collins. This took me about 3 days to plan, search for materials, remix the BGM, and edit. As a diehard Cas fan, this is a collection of BAMF!Cas' fighting scenes. Hope you'll like it. Enjoy! :)為紀念 SPN 天使戰士 Castiel 和感謝演員 Misha Collins，花了三天混音剪輯完成的作品。身為死忠 Cas 粉，這是個戰士卡的鏡頭集錦，希望各位喜歡~ ^^
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062830
Kudos: 5





	SPN- Angel Warrior Castiel And Misha Collins Tribute- The Warrior Song (Remix Fanvid)

  
Just fixed some details of the former video 僅修改部分細節，原影片：

<https://youtu.be/qKcrPDqgZYo>   
  


**Subtitles 字幕：**

English / Chinese lines and BGM lyrics 英／中文對白及 BGM 歌詞

**BGM:**

**Related Fanvids Playlist 相關作品播放清單**

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5W-dbwvLhu5XyIAR_e-DUuO>

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5VlwtGET351V-oxUMFDV4AL>

<https://space.bilibili.com/1534665633/channel/detail?cid=161733>

<https://www.instagram.com/egoismht07/channel/>

**Tv Show:** #Supernatural

**Software:**

VideoPad Professional v8.99

Audacity v2.4.2

格式工廠 v5.5.0

**Original songs from:** Sean Householder

The Warrior Song (video with lyrics)  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwh6xbowC00>

The Warrior Song - Aer Vis (video with lyrics)  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzI3-73ELxw>

The Warrior Song - Aquila Natus (with lyrics)  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OkDYrCCmUIA>

  
#Castiel Forever #SPN Family #SPN #Misha #Misha Collins #Castiel #Destiel #DeanCas #Dean Winchester #Sam Winchester #Lucifer #Billie #Chuck #Bobby Singer #Zachariah #Meg #Michael #Death #Leviathan #Crowley #Endverse!Dean #Endverse!Cas #BAMF!Cas #Rachael #Dick Roman #Dagon #Kelly Kline #Alastair #Rowena #The Empty #fighting scenes #Fanvid #The Warrior Song #Sean Householder #Supernatural #Remix #混音 #剪輯 #戰士卡 #邪惡力量 #凶鬼惡靈 #超自然檔案


End file.
